Hurtful Melody
by Burnsybabe
Summary: Kagome can no longer see the Jewel shard but why? Inuyasha finds out from kikyo the which. Inuyasha gets pissed but whos there to back her up besides are own prince of darkness (sesshomarukagome)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but baby I want to

Hurtful melody

Chapter 1

Prologue: 

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are all sitting around there campsite. Kagome throws a stick on the fire and asked "who wants ramen?" No body was listening to her though they are all looking past her and she turned around and there was Kikyo. Inuyasha said " Kikyo what are you doing here?" "I came to warn you that a very powerful youki with a jewel shard is approaching." She said disdainfully.

" What, no if there was Kagome would have sensed it. Inuyasha says angrily .

tears start to grow in Kagome's eyes.

"Actually Inuyasha I can't sense the Jewel shards anymore" Kagome says while trying not to cry

Inuyasha is shaking with anger

"Inuyasha I tried to tell you I can see them just not...." "Shut up you wench you put my life and the life of all are friends in danger your worthless you'll never add up to Kikyo you Bitch leave and never come back Inuyasha screamed with complete anger.

Kagome turned around to pick up all her stuff with all eyes on her and she turns around tears in her eyes and glares at Inuyasha with such hatred and disdain. That Inuyasha who is holding Kikyo at the moment is forced to look away.

"Kagome" Shippo says tears in his eyes "Kagome don't leave your worth ten times Kikyo and you know is" Shippo says why'll trying hard no to sob.

Kagome takes her glaring eyes off Inuyasha and looks at Shippo and then her eyes softened

"Shippo I am not leaving Inuyasha doesn't own me and he has no right to order me around. I personally hope him and his new Clay pot are very happy together" she says mockingly. "Shut the Fuck Up you're a mere replica of me and have no right...." Kikiyo says "Oh Kikiyo don't start whining again I don't think I can take it" Kagome says like she'd been dieing to do so forever.

At that exact moment Sesshomaru landed in the middle of all this

"Naraku is coming with a horde of demons and only one possesses a Jewel shards. I must repay him for almost getting me killed" he said in his same monotone voice but only Kagome saw the smirk on his face

everyone there was to busy getting ready for the battle. That they didn't seem aware that Sesshomaru was there informant.

Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru and having thrown down her stuff and drew her bow and latched an arrow on the bow ready for the fight. She could still see the smirk on Sesshomaru's face like he wanted to fight.

Inuyasha and Kikiyo were standing next to each other. Kikiyo had her bow ready and Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiga .

"Don't expect me to save your butt this time Kagome your on your own your worthless to me" He said as if daring her to beg for protection. " Inuyasha whoever said I needed your protection. Maybe all along I just let you save me so you felt manly and useful you baka. She said happily

"You're a liar Kagome" Inuyasha said with surprise and hatred.


	2. Hurtful Melody 2

Hurtful Melody 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha darn it lol

Then to everyone's surprise

"No she's not Inuyasha she could beat both you and your wench single handedly" Sesshomaru said smirk still on his face "If you ever took time to notice. She's even more powerful then your dead wench Kikyo you would of known this if u weren't such a worthless half-breed.

"Sesshomaru be nice he's not completely worthless I mean there was that time when he... and that time when he ... oh fine he's worthless but I never really thought about it that way " Kagome said and then went into a fit of giggles.

"Wow damn does it feel good to say that" Kagome said with a smirk that rivaled that of Inuyasha's

"stop talking wench" Sesshomaru said in his same monotone

"The demons are coming and we don't want your newfound freedom to bash the half-breed to get in your way of helping me defeat Naraku and his demons" Sesshomaru said again

"Your very lucky Sesshomaru that we have these demons to fight or I would kill you for that comment" Kagome said with a fire in her eyes that none of her friends had seen before.

"We shall speak of this later for know priestess we must defeat the enemy at hand but do not think my dear lady that you had even a slightest chance of defeating me in a battle" He said with a little bit of smirk playing on his incredibly sexy lips. Kagome noticed the smile on him lips and cursed herself for think his lips where sexy

"He is your enemy Kagome keep it together. Wait he's not your enemy he's Inuyasha's" Kagome thought to herself.

A smile curled on her lips that would of scared Naraku shitless

"I'm going to have fun with this" Kagome thought. Sesshomaru saw the look on her face and was about to question her on it when suddenly the hoard of demons started swarming which moved any thoughts of Kagome's evil smile to the back of his mind

Sesshomaru pulled out his poisonous whip "This is going to be one hell of a fight" he said so softly only a few heard him

Kagome and Kikyo pulled out there bows and shot there arrows toward the hoard of demons with Kagome's arrow clearly killing more demons

Then Inuyasha pulled out his fang and sliced down 100 demons in one stroke"

"Miroku and Sango both pulled out there weapons and started to fight them off Even with there combined efforts they were being pushed back and it didn't even look as though they had put a dent in the demons that kept flying toward them.

"Everyone to the cave we can have some shelter in there" Kagome screamed while running toward the cave and grabbing shippo on the way. They all go to the cave and sealed the entrance.

"This will never hold them of were all going to die" Kikyo said in a voice of hysteria no one had yet heard from her. Kagome went to slap her but Sesshomaru beat her to it hitting her so hard that she fell to the ground"

"You my dear dead priestess are already dead so I don't know why you fear it so. You speak constantly of dragging Inuyasha to hell with you so how may I ask you be able to do that if it scares you so". Sesshomaru said as cocky as ever causing Kagome to laugh witch surprise everyone especially Sesshomaru. Kikyo stood there in complete shock.

"Wench how dare you speak to Kikyo that way Inuyasha screamed in anger" Kagome laughed

"I speak to her in the that way because that is what a pot of clay deserves" Kagome says as the cave starts to rumble.

"He's starting to attack again" Sango said a little fear in her voice

"I can hold this barrier up for two days at the most we must think of a plan" Kagome said not the least fearful she knew she'd survive somehow.

"Ha I knew you were lying when you said you could hold the barrier up" Kikyo screamed as though she were winning a victorious battle.

"Kikyo I would love to see you do better" Kagome screamed with anger and then Kikyo turned her face away and went silent.

"We'll find a way out Kagome we always do" Shippo said in all his innocents

"From the mouths if babes "Kagome murmured before sitting down to think


	3. Hurtful melody 3

Hurtful Melody: chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else but damn I wish I owned Sesshomaru :)

Later that night

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo Shippo and Sango are all asleep while Sesshomaru and Kagome are taking the first watch to make sure that none of the demons slip through Kagome's barrier. Kagome starts clicking her tongue.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Sesshomaru says in an annoyed tone. Kagome starts clicking her tongue louder and stops with a sigh when she sees the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"I'm sorry sesshomaru I'll try and respect your royal needs" Kagome says in a very sarcastic way, She leans up against the wall of the cave and starts thinking of her moms cooking." I could be home eating with my family right know" she thought.

"I could take a bath and sleep in my bed and I wouldn't have to worry about any of this," She muttered in exasperation at the sheer impossibility of the situation if front of her.

"Do not worry yourself woman. I will kill Naraku and you will not have to worry about anything anymore. He said in he monotone voice but behind that there was he usually superior tone.

"What makes you think that you will win against Naraku where we have all failed many times" She asked in a mocking tone knowing it would get on his nerves and since she had nothing better to do.

" I will defeat Naraku" He said anger growing in his voice.

"Wow Sesshomaru watch out your starting to show emotion I think I'll die of shock" She said followed by a wholehearted laugh that woke up Shippo.

"Kagome" Shippo said, "How can you laugh like that when we'll most likely die in the morning" He said tears welling in his eyes. Kagome opened her arms to Shippo.

"Shippo come here," She said in a motherly tone similar to the one your mom gives you after you've had a bad dream. Shippo jumped into Kagomes eyes looking like he was ready to cry.

"KAGOME I DON'T WANT TO DIE" He screamed in-between sobs. Kagome held him tighter thinking desperately of what would make him stop crying.

"Shippo were not going to die" Kagome said trying desperately to sooth the heartbroken child.

"How do you know?" He asked as if he were hoping for a miracle.

"Because we always make it through Shippo why will this time be any different" She said as though that should be enough of an argument for a child.

" Kagome that's stupid". Shippo said out of exasperation

"Shippo do not worry we'll make it through know go to bed" She said growing steadily annoyed of the fact that he out smarted her.

"How can a kid be that logical?" she thought as she tucked him into bed.

"Kagome will you sing me a song" He said as though he'd start crying again if she didn't.

"Um..." Kagome said nervously

"Please Kagome just one song" He said tears welling in his eyes again.

"Alright shippo but I only know songs from my time so they may be a little different" she said uneasily

" I don't care just please sing for me it always makes me feel better. Shippo said as he snuggled closer to the blankets

" Alright this song is called "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day" Kagome said sounding a bit nervous. Sesshomaru was watching this whole scene play out and as much as he hated to admit it she was good with children and it was funny to watch her get outsmarted by a child. He was also a little excited to here her sing.

"I wonder why she seems so nervous" He thought.

"I walk a Lonely Road

The only one I've ever known

Don't know where it goes

But its Home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Blvd. of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone

My shadows the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

'Til then I walk alone

I'm walking down the lane

That diluides me somewhere in my mind

On the borderline of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's

Fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

AND I WALK ALONE

I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk this empty street on the Blvd. of Broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My Shallow hear's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone to there will find me

"Til then I walk alone"Kagome sang this song as though she's belted it a thousands time below. Shippo had fallen asleep in the middle of the song but kagome kept singing.

"Wow sad how much I think like that song" Kagome mumbled why'll kissing shippo on the forehead. Then walking over to the side of the cave where she leaned up against the same patch of wall as below.

"Your nothing like that song"Sesshomaru said in his monotone his anger had left why'll she was singing. She jumped at his words as though she had forgotten that he was there.

"Sesshomaru forgot you where there" She said softly as though she was ashamed to have reveled a weakness to him.

"You are nothing like that song," Sesshomaru repeated as thought she hadn't heard him the first time.

"Sesshomaru... You really don'......." Kagome said before she was cut of my Sesshomaru

"You have no idea what's it like to walk the world alone" Sesshomaru said in monotone yet still sounding kind of hurt.

"Sesshomaru I didn't mean to offend yo...." Kagome managed to get out before she was cut of again.

" I do not get offended by humans," He said in anger

"He's back to his old self," She thought

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she walked over to him.

"Your right" Kagome said again as she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing wench" Sesshomaru said in pure loathing

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh Kagome said

"Just for tonight" she said, " We may not live through the next day" she said her voice choking

"Just let me pretend I have someone who cares about and loves me. She said exhausted and just frustrated " Just for tonight. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Why in the world would she ask for such a thing."? He thought, " More importantly why am I allowing it?" He thought again as he wrapped his arm around her.


	4. Hurful melody 4

Hurtful Melody chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but if did I'd be very rich lol

Kagome woke up leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Everyone was asleep still and Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru sleeping form.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Like if he were to wake up his eyes would be full of emotion and warmth. Sigh If only they were. Kagome thought. She stood up slowly trying not to wake up Sesshomaru. She walked over to the cave entrance and leaned against the door and watch the thousand of demons run into her barrier killing themselves.

"Why do I have to deal with this I'm not even from this time? I should be at home with my family and my biggest problem should be that guy I have a crush on and the big test that's coming up not this. She sighed again as though doing it would make her feel better. It didn't she thought again sighing at the mere exasperations of that thought.

"What do you mean your not from this time" Sesshomaru's voice said from right behind her. Causing Kagome jump so high she tripped in the process causing herself to fall backward. Sesshomaru caught her gracefully with his one arm.

"Oh Sesshomaru I didn't know you where there. Don't sneak up on me like that I'm stressed enough right know. Kagome said laughing slightly out of stress or hysteria no one really knows.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer," He said sternly as though he would he would shoot fire from his eyes if Kagome didn't answer him.

"Sesshomaru " She said exhaustedly" Can I trust you with such information" She sighed deeply as though this question did not help with her stress level overload. "That is one of my dearest secret and if I were to tell you and you betrayed me I could put my life and the life of my family in danger. She said

" So you do not trust me " He said in a monotone voice but you could see his mask drop for a moment and he looked hurt.

"Sesshomaru it is not that I don't trust. Truthfully I trust you more then I do anyone else here. You noticed my power were changing before anyone else and defended me against Inuyasha where all my friends had failed to do. So if I were to tell you this I could not tell you know or here for there are some people whom I would rather not know my secret such as kikyo. She said

" If I make it through this battle Sesshomaru I will gladly tell you everything" she said

" You can hold me to that. It is a promise and I always keep my promise," She said with a weak smile in his direction.

" I will hold you to that Miko" He said simply

"His mask is back," she thought.

" I'm sorry I fell asleep during our watch duty Sesshomaru. Did you have to stay up that whole time by yourself? Kagome asked

"Yeah but I don't need much sleep so I'm fine" He said avoiding her eyes

"I'm also sorry for falling asleep on you" She said a light blush tracing her cheeks

"I.. Um don't know what came over me," She said looking at her feet as though ashamed to look in at him. He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled it so there was only an inch of space in-between them.

" Never be ashamed to look at me," He said in his still monotone voice but you could see mixed emotions dancing behind those golden eyes.

"He really is gorgeous. What did he mean by that?" she thought

"Sesshomaru... I um wasn't ashamed... I just" Sesshomaru's hand when over her lips stopping her from saying the next word. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. I can always tell when you're lying," He laughed lightly in her ear. Witch caused Kagome to gasp. He pulled back and looked her in the face. He leaned slowly forward and kissed her" causing Kagome to gasp again but she didn't pull away.

"Why aren't I pulling away" She though hopelessly

" He pulled away from their kiss and whispered your friends are waking up but after we make it though this battle. You will come back to my castle. He said simply and with a little superiority in his voice.

" What makes you think that I will just go back to your castle."? She said angrily no one bosses me around she thought

" Well you see you promised me that after this battle you would tell me everything and everything will take you a very long time" He said with a smile on his face that scared Kagome slightly.

" That is not what I mean Sesshomaru," She screamed at his retreating figure.

"That's not what you mean about what" Inuyasha's voice came out of nowhere.

"That Inuyasha wouldn't be any of your business know would it," She said suddenly growing cold again. Sesshomaru looked at this drastic change.

"Inuyasha you better not say anything else to upset Kagome. I don't want to deal with an upset girl," He thought

"Kagome" Inuaysha said softly as though afraid to say her name

"I am really.." He said before Kikyo interrupted him

"Your really what inuyasha." Kikyo said bitterly

"I'm really glad that I'm with you Kikyo." He said quickly trying to keep kikyo happy as usual

" Inuyasha you are such a fool" Kagome said simply and walked over to wake Shippo up.

"What do you mean I'm a fool?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"If you do not know the answer to that. Kagome said simply " You are more a fool then I thought"

Well I hope you like the story. I know I am random and I apologize for it. Everyone review please I need input no bad stuff but constructive criticism would be great. I love all of my fans so please help me make the story more likeable for you. Also everyone I'm sorry I haven't been review non stop I have evil school that should just go away for a very long time well I love you guys and please review and help me make the story better for you.

Luv,

Burnsybabe your favorite author lol well maybe not but you gotta like me I'm amusing


	5. Hurtful Melody 5

Hurtful Melody: chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but man do I wish I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that day everyone was sitting around the fire while Sango was making everyone lunch. They were all deep in thought trying to find a way out of their current predicament.

"Kagome" Sango said trying to get the girls attention

"Kagome are you listening to me," Sango said in exasperation as the younger girl ignored her. Everyone looked over at Kagome who was obviously deep in thought over what to do. It was only when she noticed everyone staring at her did she look up.

"Uh... why are you all staring at me???" Kagome said in a confused voice. They all just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Um... Kagome you've been in a daze for the past 20 minutes" Miroku said in his all-knowing voice

"I'm sorry everyone." Kagome said simply

" I'm just trying to find a solution to our problem. Has anyone had any ideas?" Kagome said hopefully

"If we had ideas do you not think we would have already shared them Miko" Sesshomaru said in his superior tone again.

"Well Sesshomaru I never thought you'd admit openly that you had no idea what to do that must be a first. You're usually a cocky bastard. This day will go down in history I'll have to document it once we make it through this. Oh wait I really don't care that much!!!" Kagome said bluntly and the look on Sesshomarus face was priceless like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Ahhhhhhh I love putting that ass in His place" She thought simply

"So if anyone has anything useful to say I would recommend they say it knows before I die of happiness because Sesshomaru finally doesn't have the answer." Kagome said steadily growing angrier

"WELL...." Kagome said sternly

"Uh... Well you see... its not that... um ... well..." Everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru was making up excuses as to why they didn't have the answer. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still glaring into each other's eyes either refusing to give up. Until the roof shook.

"Shit there attacking with full force again" Kagome screamed

"Everyone find shelter" She said Kagome grabbed shippo and Sesshomaru who suddenly had the inability to move and pulled them deeper into the cave.

"We have to get out of here. Naraku must have found a crack in my barrier" Kagome said while still running.

"What a bastard" She thought while running. The ceiling starting shaking more and the ceiling caved in almost hitting Kagome. Until Sesshomaru used his super speed to get them out of the way of the falling rubble.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said after she started breathing again

"Pathetic Human you think you have the right to mock me to my face and when the ceiling starts to cave in you stand there with your hands over your head as though that will save you" Sesshomaru said in anger

"On top of all that" He screamed in anger

"We were separated from our allies witch was probably one of the only ways we would of survived" He screamed steadily growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Separated" Kagome said breathlessly

"SHIPPO!!!!" Kagome screamed while desperately looking around for the little fox child

"He is not here Kagome" Sesshomaru said and walked over to comfort her before stopping himself.

"What am I thinking? I don't help humans." Except Rin his conscious quickly reminded him.

"Damn it" He thought simply

"Why does this Human, this Kagome confuse me so?" He thought again that's when he realized Kagome was walking toward him.

"Can you tell if he's alright?" Kagome said tears ready to spill over her eyes.

"Kagome" He breathed slightly

"Can you tell if he's alright?" She said with more force. Sesshomaru used his Keen nose and smelt for what seemed like hours from Kagome's perspective.

"Well" Kagome said

"I do not smell the fox's blood anywhere." Sesshomaru said mentally sighing because the girl would not cry know.

"Oh thank Kami" Kagome said throwing herself into Sesshomaru's warm embrace. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"As long as he lives I will die without sadness," She thought out loud while rubbing her face into Sesshomarus neck.

"This human is so different from the others," Sesshomaru said after hearing that comment. Suddenly Kagome realized the situation she was in and pulled away and turned bright red.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I was just worried about Shippo. We should probably get going know." She said while turning to walk away. Before she knew it she was pined up against the cave wall by Sesshomaru who had a strange look in his eyes"

"Why are you apologizing? I was enjoying the position we were in" Sesshomaru whispered lustfully into her hear. Kagome turned bright red.

"Sesshomaru" She said barley being able to get the words out of her mouth before his mouth was pushed on her mouth silencing her. She let out a small moan that was barley audible but Sesshomaru's sensitive ears caught it right away.

"It appears my dear Kagome that you are enjoying our position as well," He whispered into her ear. Before slightly biting her ears and sending light butterfly kisses down her neck. Again causing her to moan as a light shiver slide down her spine.

"Sesshomaru" She said. He chose to ignore her to preoccupied with kissing and biting at her neck.

"Sesshomaru ... We... oh kami... Have to go fight... with the others" She was barley able to get these words out of her mouth because of the immense pleasure she was feeling right know. Sesshomaru kissed her lips one more time roughly a grabbed her arms forcefully.

"You are right" was all he said simply pulling her with him toward where he thinks the others are.

"But" he added and his eyes met hers "we will finish this" Sesshomaru said with a smirk that surprised Kagome.

"Uhh... All right but Sesshomaru you are aware that I'm a human right" Kagome said uneasily she didn't want to lose him.

"Do I even have him" she though simply "He's probably just using me like everyone else" Kagome thought sadly. He saw the sad look on her face and once again pinned her up against a wall and said.

"I am aware that you're a human do not take me as a fool but you see my dear Kagome"

"He said my name," She thought suddenly and the surprise was evident on his face. He smiled at that.

"She likes it when I say her name I shall keep that in mind" He thought simply

"You are far stronger then any mere human. You have the power that is even comparable to mine. You have guts. You are loyal and you are the only human I know who would every dare stand up to me. You my dear Kagome are prettier then most, kinder then all and I want you to be mine. He said bluntly

"We will discuss this more once this battle is finished" He said and walked away leaving her against the wall. He looked back and smiled.

"Kagome unless you want me to repeat what we just did pinned against that wall we better get going." He said not expecting what happened next. Kagome stayed pinned against the wall and waited.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sesshomaru questions simply

"Well I wouldn't mind repeating what we just did against this wall" She smiled mischievously. Sesshomaru smirked and started walking slowing toward her with the smirk plastered on her face.

"We better make it through this" Sesshomaru and Kagome both thought at the same time

"Cause of the things that I'm going to do to you" They both smiled slyly while they thought this.

Well hallo all it me Burnsybabe. Well i hope you like the story its kinda going in a direction that i didnt know that it was going to go in but i was inspired so whatever. Anyway everyone read review and tell me what you thought i need to know what you like and dont like. Oh yeah and don't get me wrong i love Inuyasha and Kagome pairing i think that in the show they should get together but to have sesshomaru and kagome get together Inuyasha has to be a jerk. Well i hope you like the story i will write more later.

luv,

Burnsybabe


	6. Hurtful Melody 6

Hurtful Melody: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but I had a dream the other day that I did and man let me tell you that was a really good dream.

After Sesshomaru's and Kagome's little make out session they started walking threw another section of the cave trying to find the others. Kagome barrier must have held Sesshomaru and Kagome decided otherwise they would be dead and crushed already. (This cave is huge by the way if I didn't tell you that in previous chapter. Hee hee sorry bad author). Sesshomaru was getting frustrated with walking forever and not finding anything. He growled in frustration.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome said

"We have to be walking in circles I don't remember this cave being this large we've been walking for hours. Why don't I just smash my way through one of these walls? Sesshomaru said simply

"Because if you go outside the barrier then were deader then dead." Kagome said with a little smile

"Yeah I said it" Kagome said when Sesshomaru gave her a look like what the heck

"Why are you being so positive" Sesshomaru said confused with why she was so happy

"Well I'm not exactly positive but I'm always happy when a really hot demon just happens starts making out with me against a wall when were in a situation of life or death" Kagome said laughing at how stupid that must sound. Sesshomaru growled and possessively grabbed her.

"You've been in that situation before?" He said seeming pissed

"No I was just ... you know being sarcastic." Kagome said a little frustrated that he didn't get the joke right away.

"No I don't know," He said in his monotone voice

"You better not be all monotone and possessive forever. Cause I don't know if I can deal with that" Kagome said with an exasperated sigh.

"Forever" Sesshomaru said simply and then looked down at her.

"What?" Kagome said looking up at him

"You said forever," He said

"Yeah I did," She said looking down

"Oh this must just be a fling to him," She thought

"Well you know I have to tell you everything and that'll take forever. You know" She said softly a little ashamed

"That is not what you mean. Kagome what did you mean." He said staring her down looking at any sign of what she was saying.

"Oh nothing when I said it I wasn't thinking" Kagome said

"Anyway after we collect all the jewels I must go home and then I'll never be able to come back" She said looking away from his eyes.

"Those eyes could read a closed book." She thought and she kept avoiding her eyes

"Kagome" He said not sure what to say next

"Its fine Sesshomaru don't worry about it" She said just trying to let the subject drop

"What do you mean don't worry about it" Sesshomaru said annoyance evident in her voice because she was avoiding the question.

"Well there's this guy back home that's crazy about me anyway. I guess I'll just go home and marry him." She said

"Hojo she thought. He would wait for me for the rest of my life" she thought while looking away not seeing the look of complete surprise and anger on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to say anything because he was interrupted by the ceiling falling in on them Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the cave.

"Oh no" Kagome said.

"I forgot the barrier was stopping today," She said as she and Sesshomaru landed on the ground some ways away from the cave. Sesshomaru drew his sword and Kagome then realized she didn't have a bow.

"Sesshomaru I don't have my weapon" She said in surprise that they hadn't though about it before.

"Stay behind me." Sesshomaru said as he put his sword away and started turning into a giant white dog. His eyes glowed red. Sesshomaru started fighting off all the demons killing hundreds in one swipe of his paw. He easily took the upper hand (or paw lol I know I'm loser). Then all of the sudden more demons appeared. Attaching themselves to Sesshomaru's body in places he couldn't reach them. They were cutting him up all over his body and his white fur was becoming red. Then the demons turned for Kagome. Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru turned and blocked them with his body causing him to become more seriously injured. Kagome was terrified and pissed. Her powers starting pulsing.

"Sesshomaru" she screamed as her powers lashed out killing every one of Naraku's demons in a 4-mile radius. Because of the immense power she was letting off everything was going black.

"I can't control it" She though as her power started slowly pulsing out of her body

"If I don't stop it everyone will die. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru everyone" Where her last thoughts as he passed

Oki everyone be proud of me look at me all updateing alot and stuff. It might be the last in awhile cause i have this huge project that is due really soon. The only reason i had another one up today was cause i was sick and really really bored. Well everyone read review tell me what you think. Please review cause i like to know who all is reading this story. Oh quesiton should i have Inuyasha and the others show up later or should they just be outta the picture for good. Well i gotta go read review please please tell me what you think.

luv,

Burnsy


	7. only an apology

Just an apology

By: me 

Guy's (my fans) I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. W remember I'm cute, loveable and really really sorry .

Luv,

Burnsybabe


	8. Hurtful Melody real 7

Hurtful melody: chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or anyone else but damn I wish I did don't you well if you reading an Inuyasha fanfic I'm gonna go with yes you do.

_The sun was shining and Kagome was standing in a meadow watching Sesshomaru standing there looking Gorgeous. _

"_He is so amazing" She thought he flashed her a smile then suddenly the field started on fire and Sesshomaru was trapped in the middle just standing there looking at her. _

"_Sesshomaru" Kagome screamed as she tried to fight her way through the flames to get to him. He was just standing there watching her with a sad look in his eyes._

"_NOO DAMMIT" Kagome screamed as she ran toward him._

"_I WILL NOT LOSE HIM" Kagome screamed_

Kagome sharply sat up in surprise she was sitting in the middle of the battle field. She was in earlier with Sesshomaru. She looked closer and it was charred and destroyed.

"I did this" Kagome whispered

"I killed everyone" Kagome whispered again in pain

Kagome got up and started walking in some random direction as she was walking she saw something white in the direction. She ran towards it desperately .

"Maybe he's still alive" She thought as she ran toward the white figure

She ran up to the white figure it was Sesshomaru still In his dog form. She ran over to him he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome screamed

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please wake up please please wake up. I love you. I never said it but I do you're the only guy from my time or this one who has ever understood me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever" She knelt down next to him in defeat putting her head on his neck. "Please get up I love you. She whispered into his neck. Sesshomaru suddenly reverted back to his human form.

"What is going on Kagome wondered out loud." She leant forward looking as his beautiful face. She pushed some hair out of his face.

"I love you" Kagome whispered.

"You didn't deserve to die" She said slowly. She stood up slowly and was looking at him and was ready to turn away when suddenly. Sesshomaru coughed slightly.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"He can't be alive it would be to good to be true" Kagome thought as Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

"OMG" Kagome said as she fell to her knees next to him again.

"You can't be alive" She said

"I killed you" she whispered

"No you didn't" Sesshomaru whispered

"You think a mere human such as yourself could kill me" Sesshomaru said softly

"Thank god Sesshomaru your alright" Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Owe" Sesshomaru said

"Did I hurt you?" Kagome said Sesshomaru growled that kagome thought she could hurt him.

"How are you alive" Kagome said

"Tensaiga" Sesshomaru said simply and looking at his sword.

"Thank god your alright" Kagome whispered simply

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said making her look at him

"Is it true" He said

"Is what true?" Kagome said simply looking and him wide eyed

"Do you really love me? What about this Hojo guy your gonna marry?" Sesshomaru said looking away. Kagome gasped

"He heard me" Kagome thought

"If you don't please just pretend I didn't ask that question." He said seeming shamed

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him.

"What do you think?" Kagome whispered

Oki everyone I updated it took awhile and I'm sorry that evil project is over but a new one will start soon read and review please and tell me what you think

Luv always,

Burnsy babe


	9. Hurtful Melody Chapter 8

Hurtful Melody: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha

Sesshomaru looked at her reluctantly after being forced to make eye contact. Kagome repeated herself.

"What do you think. That just because your alive my feelings would change . I said what I meant. If you do not feel the same I understand."

He looked at her in a way she had never been looked at before the expression on his face was unreadable but still different from his usually Unreadable Persona . Kagome was assuming that the look meant that she had not yet answered his second question.

" and Hojo is a friend from my time, Who is madley in love with me and if all else failed I could marry him so I would not be a single girl my whole life. I mean I girl needs to have…."

Kagome never finished her sentence. Sesshomaru had leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. He used his arm to push her on the ground so he was on top and kissed her again. He would not stop kissing her. He pulled away to allow her to breath. She looked up at him and looked awestruck.

Kagome whispered "Damn your good" as she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. He pushed her away softly and said.

" I love you to Kagome, I know you have responsibility's but I'm begging you spend all time with me, til the ends of the world. I wish for you to be my mate, I want you to be mine forever."

At this time Kagome was crying. Shaking her head with tears on her face.

"Why would you want to marry me, A silly human girl who cant control her powers and killed ALL of her friends"

She said the last part in a breathy realization kind of tones. The slight tears that were pouring down her face became a stream.

"Kagome" He said breathlessly as he kissed her tears away.

" You did not kill your friends" He was still kissing her and she was shaking

"WHAT do you mean I did not kill my friends?"

" They are not dead" He said simply

She looked at him with a look of complete hatred and loathing

"How you can say such a thing and taunt me so?" She said as more tears started flowing

"They are not dead. I can feel there spirits here still and I can bring them back"

He lift the Tensaiga with one hand and in a great flash of bright white light Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo all appeared before them.

"SANGO, MIROKU, KILALA, SHIPPO" she screamed as she ran and hugged them all squeezing them as hard as possible to make sure they were real.

"If you don't stop squeezing us so hard you will have" Sango said laughing

"Where is Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a confused look on her face

"They are dead" Sesshomaru said simply

"Well I guess the wench was always dead, But there spirits chose to pass on together. There was no saving them even if I wanted to" Sesshomaru said putting his mask on as soon as the others had arrived.

"You mean I killed Inuyasha and Kikyo" Kagome said with a simple look on her face. Tears having stopped as soon as the other arrived.

"Yes I suppose you did " Sesshomaru said

"DON'T start crying again" He said firmly

" Um… I really am not at all upset about that, Is that a bad thing?"

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"I love you, you made me feel better" She whispered as she walked past her friend with there awestuck looks on there faces.

Author notes: Damn guys sorry this took so long and it wasn't even a long chapter. So review please. Oh what will happen next will Kagome accept sesshomarus married purposal. Wow its a big mystery lol. I'll try and update asap but i'm just having issues and i know thats not an excuse i can't tell you the number of times i'v seen authors useing that excuse and hating it.


	10. Chapter 9

Hurtful Melody: Chapter 9 ( the real one lol )

Disclaimer: I do no own anything to do with Inuyasha, Not a thing but this fanfic

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked along with Sesshomaru's hand around Kagome's waist

" Um Kagome?" Sango asked unsurely

" Are you feeling alright"? Sango said as she walked over to the barren tree that Sesshomaru and Kagome where leaning up again.

" Yeah Sango I'm feeling fine why do you ask?" Kagome said with an innocent smile on her face that quickly became one of amusement.

"Your wondering why I just kissed Sesshomaru and why I'm sitting with him right know, aren't you?" Kagome said a laugh playing on her voice

" I'm sitting with him right know" Kagome said simply

" That and she's going to marry me" Sesshomaru said

" You… still want me to marry me, I thought you were kidding. I'm a helpless human Sesshomaru why would you ever want to marry a simple helpless girl like me." Kagome said almost desperately like she was pleading for him to tell her wrong to say those were the reasons that . Sesshomaru simply looked at her with a look of almost anger on her face.

" HELPLESS" he said as though he were mad, no yelling but an icy tone stung the word that would normally be untainted.

" You, who has caused all this damage, killed my half brother and one of the most powerful priestess of this age and the most powerful enemy of all of the western lands. You believe yourself helpless?" Sesshomaru said as though talking to a young girl. Kagome whom did not like being talked down to in such away stood up and said simply

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me for asking in a more cryptic way if you actually loved me" She said it angrily and without thinking

" You think I would ask you to marry me if I didn't love you." He said looking at her like he'd only just seen her.

" OF COURSE YOU LOVE ME YOU IDIOT BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MARRY". Kagome screamed it without much thought as Sango and Miroku sit by and watch this slightly amused but more scared.

" I want to marry you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, human or not, helpless or not. He emphasized the word not as though that would help him win the argument.

" FINE THEN I'M MARRY YOU" Kagome screamed

" Fine then lets get married" Sesshomaru said know with more amusement playing on his voice then ice.

"You tricked me" Kagome said

" You new I'd get mad you jerk" she said pretending to be angry but not really maganeing she says this as she tackles him.

"Were really getting married aren't we" Kagome said

" Yes I believe we are" Sesshomaru said with one of his rare smiles on his face.

"OH MY GOD I have to tell my mother, what will grandpa say? You'll have to meet then all you see. Oh and Sota…. Wait how will you get to meet them" Kagome said the smile slowly fading from her face.

" Kagome" Miroku said

" Perhaps With Inuyasha gone his closest living relative will be the next one to pass through the well into your world. Miroku said with the smug intelligent look on his face.

" Miroku that brilliant" Kagome said flashing him one of her million dollar smiles. Sesshomaru glared at him and soft growl escaped his lips.

" Jealous" Kagome said to Sesshomaru bathing in the Slight blush that tainted his perfect white cheeks.

" Don't worry Sessho, I'm all yours" Kagome said with a slightly mischievous smile on her face. Before anyone else could speak Kagome said.

" Come on everyone lets go back to the village and test the well I want my family to be at my wedding" Kagome said glowing after the word marriage which caused Sesshomaru to refrain from the snappy come back he had though to the Jealous comment.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you" Sesshomaru said leaning forward and catching Kagome's lips in a surprise kiss causing her to moan. Kagome and Sesshomaru broke apart few breathless minutes later. Kagome slightly embarrassed because Sango and Miroku were there audience. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked over at the two to apologize, But when they looked over they got a surprising shock Sango and Miroku laying on the ground kissing and grouping.

"Well I guess they really meant they'd get together if they made it through this" Kagome said without being able to hold back the laughter anymore. Sango and Miroku came up for air and realized how hilarious the circumstances where and started laughing as well. Then Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and flew to the village with Sango and Miroku behind them on Kilala. Kagome and Sesshomaru where able to get through the well and to everyone surprise living happily ever after in two different time periods with children split amongst times, leading the greatest lives of all people in history.

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SoRRY IT took so long to finish and its prob not very good but hear ya go please read and review….

Luv lauren


End file.
